


Times Like These

by lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp: wait that’s my word, ummm idk gay babies honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: Pete and Chasten have four days off for the first time in nearly a year. Romantic smut ensues.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Times Like These

The first thing that woke Pete up was the warmth from the sun gleaming through their curtains directly into his eyes. The second thing was his husband’s arm tightening ever so slightly around Pete’s waist before relaxing once more, Chasten’s cheek comfortably nestled in between Pete’s shoulder blades.

And then, of course, there was Buddy’s occasional frighteningly loud snores coming from the end of their bed.

Pete smiled as he remembered that he was in fact home, and not in a lonely hotel room somewhere in a town he couldn’t remember the name of. His smile grew once he realized that tomorrow was Christmas, and that he didn’t have any professional obligations for the next four days.

He remembered the look on Chasten’s face when his husband picked him up from the airport yesterday evening: a sigh of relief followed by a warm smile upon seeing his Peter in his usual slacks and white shirt, but sans tie this time (He must have taken it off after the last stop in Ankeny, Chasten thought.), with his usual brown carryon bag slung over his shoulder. There were slight dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit mussed from the flight, but his grin upon spotting Chasten next to the sliding doors made him look radiant.

Plopping his bag near Chasten’s feet, Pete gave him a quick kiss and felt himself being surrounded by Chasten’s arms.

“Hi,” Chasten mumbled into Pete’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Pete sighed.

“I missed you.”

“God, I missed you too,” Pete replied, squeezing Chasten a little closer before unwrapping himself from the hug. 

“Flight okay?” Chasten asked, picking up the carryon with one hand and taking Pete’s hand in his other.

“Yeah, fine. I slept for most of it, so it went quicker than I expected.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Chasten replied, while simultaneously darting his eyes to either side of them upon hearing camera clicks and people starting to not-so-subtly point at the two of them excitedly to their friends or families. Normally, both Chasten and Pete wouldn’t mind talking to constituents, but it is nearing nine o’clock in the evening and from the look in Pete’s eyes and the slight tired sigh in his voice, he can tell that his husband just wants to get home.

Tugging on Pete’s hand in his, Chasten asked, “Shall we?” nodding towards the parking lot.

“We shall,” Pete said with a small smile.

Chasten smiled back.

After greeting Truman and Buddy, who seemed thrilled to see their dad again, they sat down in the living room with small plates of the pancakes Chasten had whipped up before he left for the airport, knowing that Pete would most likely be hungry by the time they got back, but not enough for a big dinner. Breakfast for dinner it was, then. After cleaning up, they moved upstairs to settle in for the night, but not before a shower for Pete and a light make out session once the lights were turned out. 

Pete felt his heart flutter as he reminisced about the previous night. Despite his exhaustion from the past few days, Pete had immediately crawled into Chasten’s lap after putting on boxers and a T-shirt and turning out the lights. The next half hour was full of soft caresses and content sighs, complete with tongues entangling and legs being hitched over hips. Pete had sorely missed Chasten these past four days. He wanted to love on his husband a little, but Chasten could tell that what Pete really needed at the moment was sleep. A democratic debate and four nonstop days on the trail was enough to exhaust anyone, and it wasn’t made any easier without his husband by his side since the morning after the debate. Countless “I love yous” and “I miss yous” over the phone isn’t the same as saying them in person. Pete knows what Chasten puts up with for this campaign and feels guilty over it every day they’re not together, but also grateful that he has a husband who is willing to criss-cross the country to spread their message of hope and unity and love, and to have fresh pancakes ready for him when they come home from the airport because Chasten knows that the last meal Pete ate was beef jerky before he got on the plane in Ankeny. With just a look in each others’ eyes and soft smiles, they silently settled on a gentle make out session—enough to tire them both out but not quite enough to cross the bridge into sex. They had four days together; they didn’t have to do everything tonight. They had time.

Pete rubbed his eyes before snuggling back into Chasten and holding the hand that was currently curled into his side closer to his chest.

“Good morning,” Chasten murmured against his back.

“Morning, love,” Pete replied, gently kissing each of the knuckles held in his hand.

Chasten could feel his cheeks warm and buried his face up into the back of Pete’s neck. It’s clear that Pete calling him “love” has the same effect on Chasten it always does. He loves it, despite the slightly embarrassing reaction from his involuntary blush. No one had ever called him that before, and he loves that it is Peter’s main nickname for him. 

“How’re you feeling,” Chasten asked, rubbing his foot along Peter’s calf.

Pete paused for a second before replying, “‘M good. Happy.”

“Yeah? Tell me why you’re happy,” Chasten said with a smile in his voice. 

Pete gave Chasten’s hand, still cradled within his two, a final kiss before turning over to face him, his left arm resting over Chasten’s side, Chasten’s right doing the same. Pete’s rustling disgruntled Buddy enough to make him hop off the end of the bed and trot into the hallway, most likely going to find Truman. Chasten moved closer until their hips met when—

Oh.

“So that’s why you’re happy,” Chasten said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Pete laughed before kissing him, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I was thinking about last night,” Pete said, breaking the kiss for a moment, “and how we have four days off to do whatever we want. I don’t remember the last time we had so much time to ourselves.”

Chasten gave him another kiss before replying without hesitation, “This time last year.”

Pete pulled back enough to meet Chasten’s gaze with a furrowed brow. 

“You announced you weren’t running for another term on December seventeenth,” Chasten explained, “then we took Christmas week off, and January was—“

“—the exploratory committee,” they said at the same time.

Pete’s eyes filled with realization before a whispered “Wow” escaped his lips. They’ve had the occasional half-day or even full day off every now and then, and Pete knew that he and Chasten were not getting the ample time that they needed to just be together, but he didn’t realize it had been a literal year since they’d had any extended time together. Feeling guilty, he came to a sudden conclusion.

“I know it’s only going to get more hectic, but I want to ask Emily to coordinate our schedules so we’re seeing each other more than once or twice a week. Would you be okay with that?”

Chasten almost laughed at that. He knows that his husband always feels the need to ask before making a decision that will affect both of them, but the thought that he wouldn’t be okay with spending more time with his sweet husband made his lips quiver with the beginnings of another smile.

He loves how this man can make him smile so many times before he’s even had his coffee.

Chasten’s eyes softened with love for his husband, crinkling at the corners as he smiled a closed-lip smile, before leaning in to press his lips to Peter’s once more. He held Peter’s bottom lip in between his for a second longer before resting their foreheads against one another.

“Yes, babe. I would definitely be okay with that.”

Pete smiled and nodded once, rubbing his hand up Chasten’s back.

“Now,” Chasten continued, a new gleam in his eye, “about that first reason as to why you’re happy,” moving his hand from the small of Pete’s back to his hip, gently pulling him so their hips and groins were touching once again. 

Pete shivered as he felt himself get harder. Chasten’s lower voice, reserved specifically for times like these, never failed to get him going.

“Yeah yeah...” Pete mumbled, smirking as he leaned in to give his husband’s lips the full attention they deserve.

Pete’s hands found Chasten’s hair and Chasten’s wrapped around Pete’s small waist. Their lips and tongues moved over one another’s in a dance, with Pete taking the lead before Chasten took over. Breathy sighs and moans were heard as hips slowly ground together, keeping in time with the slow speed of their sleepy kisses. 

Chasten’s right hand moved from Pete’s waist, over his hip, and to his ass, squeezing a handful just hard enough to emit a moan from Peter’s lips. He took the opportunity of Peter’s open mouth to slip his tongue in once more, making Peter’s breath stutter before saying against his lips, “You’ve got a cute butt, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Pete chuckled.

Chasten gasped with enough sarcasm to make Pete roll his eyes before saying, “By whom?”

“By every person who commented a peach emoji on that Instagram picture you posted of me lying under the piano with Truman two years ago,” Pete responded, in between heavy breaths.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chasten muttered as he moved his lips to his husband’s neck to hide his smirk.

“Mmhmm,” Pete hummed unconvincingly before tilting his head back to give Chasten more room to work.

Chasten nibbled, licked, and sucked at his husband’s neck while gently pulling Peter’s leg over his hip to grind their centers together at a closer angle. It suddenly occurred to Chasten that Peter didn’t need to make any public appearances over the next few days, which also means that he is free to give his husband a love bite or two.

Or three.

With this new realization, he used his free hand that wasn’t caressing the thigh of the leg hitched over his hip to pull Pete’s head back by his messy bedhead and firmly bite and suck on the spot right below his ear. Chasten was rewarded with Pete tugging on his short hair, making his cock twitch. He could feel Pete’s heavy breaths with every suck, the hands in his hair contracting and relaxing, their hips never stopping their slow thrusting the entire time. 

Once he felt satisfied, he pulled back to examine his work. Oh yes, there would definitely be a purple mark formed by the end of the day, if the deep red of its current state was anything to go by. Chasten used his leverage of leaning slightly over Pete to roll his husband onto his back, settling between Pete’s hips and hovering over him before diving back in and attacking the area above his carotid, repeating the same process as before.

“Oh God, Chasten,” Pete sighed, a slight vibrato in his breath.

Chasten hummed against Pete’s neck in response, Pete’s arms wrapping tightly around his husband’s middle. Chasten loves taking care of Peter like this, making him wrap himself around some part of Chasten to stay grounded, making his breath stutter and his heartbeat flutter. Peter’s mind is like a plane, going five hundred miles per hour and almost never slowing down unless told to. If he’s not focusing on the campaign, he’s focusing on his mayorship. If he’s being intimate with Chasten like this, he’s usually focusing on the best way to make his husband feel good, always putting Chasten’s pleasure before his. Chasten loves it when he can attend to Peter like this, still relaxed from sleep and pliable to anything Chasten wants to do to him. It’s one of those rare moments where Pete is fully relaxed and at his happiest. Maybe that’s part of what he meant when he said he was feeling happy before when he had just woken up, Chasten thought.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Chasten gave his second love bite of Peter’s a final kiss before pulling himself up to really look at Pete’s face. His eyes closed, but not quite screwed shut yet, the bright morning sun casting shadows onto his cheeks from his eyelashes, his chest heaving, his soft pink lips slightly parted, his morning scruff that always turns Chasten on when it’s being rubbed against his inner thighs, the blush that always seems to be present on the apples of his cheeks even more present now after Chasten’s ministrations. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chasten whispers, a small lump in his throat. 

Peter meets Chasten’s gaze. 

“I’m so lucky,” Chasten continues, and they both know he’s not only talking about Peter’s physical attributes.

Pete, blushing as he always does whenever he receives a compliment on his looks—he always waves it away, but he’s a smart enough man to realize that after receiving similar compliments from men and women alike, especially since his mid-20s, for the past decade, that he’s not exactly unattractive—and especially upon receiving compliments from his husband, shakes his head slightly.

“Come ‘ere,” Pete said with a small smile, reaching out to hold Chasten’s face on either side, making sure Chasten can feel the golden ring pressed against his cheek before nodding his head back to encourage Chasten to lean back down for a kiss. 

Their kisses became more forceful, lips moving over each other quicker and with a deeper fervor than they had before. Pete ground his hips up against Chasten’s once more, causing them both to groan. Chasten suddenly sat up, hands going to opposite ends of his shirt. Pete, realizing what he was about to do, sat up with him and helped him take his shirt off before they repeated the process for Peter. Chasten dismounted Peter to quickly take his boxers off before crawling back to straddle him. He pressed his lips against Peter’s once, twice, thrice more before moving to his ear, nibbling it between his teeth before moving down Pete’s neck on the opposite side of the hickeys that are looking more purple by the minute. One of Pete’s hands moved back to Chasten’s hair to scratch at his head, the other pressing in between his shoulder blades. 

Chasten moved lower to press a kiss to Pete’s sternum before looking up through his eyelashes at his husband long enough for Pete to meet his gaze, his hand still in Chasten’s hair. Chasten gave a wink and leaned in to trace around his husband’s left nipple with his tongue, making Pete breathe out a shaky “Oh,” once more. It turned into a full-on groan once Chasten circled close enough to lick a broad stripe over the nipple before tending to it with a mixture of gentle teething and sucking. The hand in Chasten’s hair tightened its grip, while the one on his shoulders flew to grab a handful of the sheets. Chasten continued his ministrations until he saw Pete’s forearm rest over his forehead. At that point, he switched to the other side, emitting another string of “Ohs” and “God, babes.” 

The first few times they were together where Chasten saw Pete react as strongly as he is now to giving his nipples attention, they concluded that the intense sensitivity had to be, in part, from Pete’s prolonged forced abstinence. Three decades of barely being stimulated in this way had to have had an effect on him. Apparently it did, much to both of their delights.

Chasten continued to plant kisses down Pete’s stomach, pressing a final one to the soft skin below his belly button before settling himself between Pete’s thighs. 

Pete’s breath hitched as he spread his legs.

Chasten presses kisses to the sensitive skin of Pete’s inner thighs, covering the hairy skin of the left leg and doing the same to the other one. He made sure to kiss and lick as close to Pete’s dick as he could without actually touching him, emitting helpless whines from the back of his husband’s throat as Chasten made small licks in the crevices between Pete’s thighs and his groin, prolonging the torture for as long as he could. Just as he was about to show mercy, he heard Pete whine from above him in between shaky breathes, “Darling...please.”

If there was anything that made Chasten as hot as he was just now, it was his fit husband, a two-term mayor and a candidate for president of the United States, whine out the word “darling” from the back of his throat, completely at Chasten’s mercy.

Chasten rested his hands on Pete’s hips before enclosing his lips around the head of Pete’s cock, sucking ever so slightly.

“Oh fuck, shit, God damnit, ah...” 

Chasten pulled off to smirk up at his husband before asking, “You alright up there, babe?”  
“God, please don’t stop, Chasten, please, love,” Pete breathed in between breaths.

“As you wish.”

This time Chasten swallowed him to the root, deep-throating him as much as he could without coughing. The string of curses from Pete intensified as he felt a hand fly back to grab at his hair and the one on the bed grabbed a new bunch of sheets. 

Chasten continued like that, bobbing up and down, tonguing the underside of Pete’s cock and licking the drops of precum forming at the head, all the while his husband continued to groan and mutter random curses while increasing the strength of his grip on Chasten’s hair, making Chasten’s cock throb with each twist. He pulled off once again with a pop once he saw the telltale quiver at the bottom of Pete’s abdomen. No way was Pete coming just yet. 

He looked wrecked. Pete’s whine from the back of his throat was met with Chasten crawling back up Pete’s body to press a quick kiss to his lips and whisper against his ear, “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

“God, love,” Pete sighed, pressing one shaky hand to Chasten’s cheek. Chasten kissed his palm, before leaning over him to get the lube out of the drawer. When he crawled back, both of Pete’s arms were crossed over his head, his half-closed eyes watching his husband’s every move with a slight smile on his face. 

It took Chasten’s breath away.

“I am so in love with you,” Pete sighed, trying to get his breath back. 

Apparently Pete was thinking something similar about Chasten. 

Chasten looked at him for one more moment before crawling back over and kissing him deeply on the lips, cradling each others’ faces. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathing deeply again, as Chasten caught enough breath to reply, “I love you so much.” 

Pete caught Chasten’s left hand and kissed his ring, never breaking eye contact, only letting go when Chasten did.

If Chasten or Pete could do nothing but kiss each other for the rest of eternity, they would die happier men than anyone else they knew.

Later, Chasten thought. Later.

Chasten moved back down to kneel between Pete’s spread thighs and drizzled some lube from the tube onto his finger. He traced the finger from the top of Pete’s cock, down past his balls, and circled it around his hole.

“Darling, don’t tease,” Pete breathed.

Chasten paused and looked up.

“Mkay.”

He asked for it.

He pushed his finger in as far as it could go without hurting his husband. Pete shouted.

Chasten moved his finger in and out, in small circles, seeing which movements made his husband groan the loudest. He pulled his finger out to add more lube, this time coating two fingers, before reinserting them. He was rewarded with a new string of strained expletives from Peter.

Chasten made similar movements as before, this time scissoring his fingers on the out movements, before inserting his fingers up just a little more and curling.

Pete’s breath hitched.

Over a smidge to the left, and...

Pete yelled as his legs spasmed.

There it is.

Chasten curled his fingers as he pressed down and moved over the gland, alternating between quick and slow motions. Precum was quickly coming to the head of Pete’s cock, straining once more for attention. Chasten used his other hand to pump the member a few times before moving his thumb over the head to spread the precum around to make a slicker grip, all the while still massaging Pete’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck me, God,” he heard his husband grit out.

“Mm, not quite, but I’ll take it,” Chasten replied, smirking up at Peter. Peter opened his eyes at that moment to glare at his husband.

Chasten would have chuckled if he didn’t have two fingers up his husband’s ass at the moment, so instead he just smirked and curled his finger again, effectively shutting up whatever Pete was about to say.

After inserting a third finger to stretch him out just a little more (it had been over two weeks since they had done the whole thing), he felt Pete’s hand come down to stroke Chasten’s cheek. He looked up at his husband. His eyes were screwed shut, his heaving chest was flushed pink, and his other hand was gripping the sheets for dear life. He was a vision.

“I’m ready, babe. Please.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, absolutely. God, please, take me, I need you, please, love.”

Jesus Christ. Chasten could have come on his husband’s words alone. 

Chasten carefully removed his fingers and took his hand off of Pete’s now nearly red erection. He lubed himself up and put just a little more lube around the outside ring of Pete’s hole. Leaning over Pete’s chest, he kissed him deeply once again, Pete’s arms encircling his husband’s waist before whispering against his mouth, “Breathe in for me.”

With Pete’s big breath in, Chasten slowly slid in, giving Pete time to adjust with each movement. Being inside his husband never fails to take Chasten’s breath away. From the sensation itself of being wrapped so tightly in and around the man he bears his soul to, to the look on his husband’s face as he adjusts to Chasten, to the feeling of the metal ring pressed against his back so firmly. Chasten loves every bit of it, just as Peter loves being filled so completely, so wholly.

“Okay. You can move,” Peter said.

Chasten nodded and kissed Pete’s nose before slowly starting to thrust. They each breath out a heavy moan with each movement, basking in the sensation of filling and being filled.

“You’re so deep. I... I feel so full,” Pete managed to breathe out, arching his back and pressing the pads of his fingers into Chasten’s back a little bit firmer.

“I can feel your heart beating,” Chasten whispered. It was a bit cheesy, but it was true. Chasten could feel every pulse of life from within his husband, something that made him emotional for the millionth time this morning as he leaned down to mold his lips against his husband’s, Pete responding in kind, wrapping his arms around Chasten’s neck.

The pace they were moving at wasn’t fast, and it didn’t need to be. The rough, dirty, pound-it-till-you-scream sex was fantastic, too, but this, the slow kind of sex where they can each feel every movement, every pulse, every twitch, every gasp of breath, was other-worldly. It was beautiful. It was love.

Chasten shifted slightly and thrusted again, causing Pete to produce a sweeter moan than he’s heard all morning. Chasten tried to keep the angle to hear that sound once again, thrusting again, and again, and again, each sound being better than the last.

“Oh god, Chasten, I—I need...”

“What, baby? Tell me,” Chasten answered.

“I need... ah—I need you to touch me, love. Please touch me.” Pete raised his arms to rest above his head once more.

Chasten paused for a second, shifting one hand to hold down Pete’s arms where they were crossed at the wrists and moving the other to stroke Pete’s throbbing cock, eliciting a load groan from the gorgeous man below him.

“Like this, baby?”

“Oh fuck, fuck yes, God, that feels so good darling... I—,” Pete faltered, before falling silent with his eyes screwed shut once more and his mouth open, breathing quicker than before.

Chasten loves it when he can make his husband completely speechless. His job is practically speaking for a living, so the moments where sound or silence can supersede words are worth savoring.

Chasten picked up his pace a little as he could feel his lower abdomen twist in that familiar, delicious way. He pressed Pete’s wrists down with just a little more pressure, making him moan just a little bit louder.

“I’m close, babe,” Chasten breathed.

“Me too, hon...”

Chasten kept thrusting and stroking relentlessly, determined to get his husband to come before he does. Pete shouted a strangled, “Oh fuck,” before he arched his spine and he was coming so intensely his entire lower body was shaking. The tightening around Chasten’s cock set him off, too, as Chasten let go of Pete’s arms enough so that Pete could pound his fist into the mattress and they both tumbled over the brink together, entwined as one.

Chasten collapsed onto Pete when he was finally finished, feeling the aftershocks zipping through the both of them as they struggled to get their breaths back. Pete’s hands are resting palm-up on either side of his head, Chasten buried in his sweaty neck, both arms wrapped around Pete’s middle. At some point they decide that they’re too hot and sticky to be pressed together for much longer and Chasten pulls out and falls next to Pete on his stomach, taking the hand closest to him and bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. They intertwine their fingers and bring them to rest in between them. 

Pete turned his head to look over at his husband, still catching his breath. A bead of sweat was trickling down his temple. His eyes were half-closed and his lips were plump and pink from being used so much. Pete was so in love with him.

“You’re beautiful, too, you know,” Pete said once his breathing returned to semi-normal, never taking his eyes off Chasten.

Chasten smiled with his eyes closed before turning to Pete and letting them gaze upon his face.

“You’re sweet. And I love you.”

Pete smiled at that and turned on his side to rest his hand on Chasten’s back, scratching slightly.

“But I know one of the reasons you’re saying that is so I’ll let you take a shower with me because your libido is the craziest out of any man I’ve ever met.”

Chasten rolled away snickering before Pete could give him a playful slap on the ass, but not before Chasten gave him a smirk and a wink before closing the bathroom door. 

If the flutter in his heart was anything to go by, in addition to what had already been countlessly confirmed for him for over four years, then yeah, Pete was definitely, hopelessly in love with his husband. 

His laughing groan was muffled as he rolled over and buried his head in Chasten’s pillow.


End file.
